Live and Let Die
by Lust4U
Summary: This is part two to my series called "Time of your life" it is sequal to "The vow" and proceeds "Making the room" and "Reality check" I may add another chapter idk yet. I most likely will so keep waiting!
1. Love is Forever

Becoming Me

"_Love is watching someone die…So whose going to watch you die?"_

_-"What Sarah Said" by Death Cab for Cutie_

Live and Let Die

Chapter One: Love is Forever

BPOV

It has been almost a month since me and Edwards wedding, I have been happy ever since. We did not leave Forks until me and Charlie had said our proper goodbyes, I told him it may be a year before he saw me again. We both cried for a moment, and then I walked to Edwards Volvo. I was scared that I would not love him after he changed me; I was scared that He only loved me because I was human and he was only attracted to the smell of my blood. I was scared that our relationship would change for the worst. I was not scared of the pain at all, I had been bit before I had almost been changed and I would have been if Edward would not have removed the venom from my veins. I knew what the burning feeling was going to feel like and I knew that I was in for almost three days of non stop agonizing pain. I also knew that Edward loved me now and that I could tell he loved me by the affectionate look in his eyes. I also knew that I loved him and I soon pushed the memories of us not loving each other after I was changed out of my head. I knew that I would forget things, but I knew I could never forget how much Edward and I loved each other. I knew that was a bond that could never be broken, no matter how much distance was put between it, or if I carried a heart beat or not. I knew that Edward loved me for me, not the fact that I blushed when I was embarrassed or that my skin was warm, or that I had a heart beat and delicious smelling blood. Edward loved Bella, those things were just extras. I realized we were at the airport. He came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me; he took my hand as I emerged from the Volvo. "Bella love, you have not said one word the entire hour we were in the car. Is something wrong?" he looked concerned, I had to tell him what was on my mind. "Edward, I was just thinking. I was scared that we would not love each other after I was changed I was scared that you only loved me for my warm skin and heart beat or my blood that seems to be so overpowering to you. I was scared that when I was changed I would forget that you are my moon; I was scared that you would realize you had mistaken a prey predator relationship for love. I was scared that I would not be me anymore. I was thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Then I looked over and saw your eyes, the affection was basically pouring out of them like tears. I realized that you loved Bella, not the extras that came with her. I realized that we were forever and that you would never leave my side or I yours." I said this as I was fighting back tears. I could not take it, I was bawling into his chest. "Bella, I love you, and I should have known that you were not as scared of the pain rather than the thought that this might cost us our love. I am glad that you realize that I will always love you. I know that you forget things but you will never forget things like this, like us." He drew me into a deep passionate kiss. Then realizing we had a flight to catch, we ran into the airport. Carlise had made sure my luggage was already sent to our home in Alaska. Edward and I were flying first class. I was so excited. Normally I would be apposed to him spending so much money on me but I would rather him spend some extra money than sit in coach for a long flight. He took my hand as we went through the terminal once we took our seats I realized that this was my last day as a human. I would soon be one of them for real. I was excited to become a vampire. I had hopped our flight would fly by but it dragged on for the long hours it truly was. I slept most of the time. I figured Edward could read a book, I was dead tired. I needed to rest before I changed. I would never be able to sleep again. "Bella, love the plane is landing." His cold lips touched mine I smiled into his lips. "Okay. I was just enjoying my last nap." "Well love, we need to get off the plane so we can start our forever." I kissed him and we started to get off the plane. Edward grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. We saw Emmett standing in the mass of people flagging down others. He was holding a sign that read "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" we laughed as we approached him. "So Emmett do we get to ride in a limo too?" he laughed as he escorted us to the parking lot where we found his jeep. "I guess not." We got into the jeep and turned on the radio. "So how long of a drive do we have?" "About an hour and a half." I thought about that for a moment. "Cant Edward drive? It would only take him like 45 minutes." Edward laughed at my comment about his speedy reckless driving. "Well, that was with his fancy Volvo. I don't think he could speed as fast as he likes in my jeep." We all agreed that Emmett stay behind the wheel and we obey the speed limit. After about a half hour of driving we pulled off to a Mc Donald's to get me some lunch. I ate in the car so we could get to the house. After about 50 minutes I saw the long wooded drive way that lead to the house. "Is for real? It's so pretty!!" I was in awe at the beauty of the property! "Yea it is nice isn't it?" "Edward, thank you for letting me has this chance at eternity." I was scared now getting scared. I am used to pain but not that lasted three days. I could do it though. It has to be done. "Edward remember how I said I was not scared of the pain?" we were walking up the house. "Yeah what about it?" "I think I was wrong." He immediately took me into his arms and started to kiss me. All my worries faded away. "BELLA!" Alice was so excited to see me. "Well, Alice, I have to go die now but in three days I would love to hang out with you." She laughed for a moment then hugged my human self good bye. Esme and Rose came out to do the same "Be safe hunny." Esme said as she let me go from her hug. "Bella, I know we did not have a good start but I realize that you need this as much as Edward does. Good luck." She hugged me and let me go over to Jasper and Emmett. "Well, Bella good luck." They both hugged me goodbye and Edward, Carlise and I went down to the basement.


	2. Transform Me

Chapter Two: Transform Me

Chapter Two: Transform Me

The basement was dark and cold. Though it had a hospital bed and an IV which I guessed was to give me morphine through. I was so scared I thought I was going to break down and cry, I had to be strong though I had to be strong for Edward. I did not need him to be anymore nervous while he did this. I already knew he was guilt ridden for being the one to have to take my life. I laid down on the bed and Edward came over and kissed me breaking down all the walls that were my fears. I was ready to join him in forever. He kissed me one more time before moving the hair from my neck. I felt his cold lips touch the spot were he was to bite me and inject the poison that would take away my heart beat. I felt my skin rip and fire shoot through my veins.


	3. Day One

Chapter Two: Transform Me

Day One 

I was no longer cold in any way; I was fighting to not let myself die. I felt like my veins were on fire and I could not stop the pain. I screamed out in agony and Edward or what I thought was Edward was at my side. He stripped the clothes from my over heated body and laid on top of me to help ease the pain. I heard him sobbing on my shoulder. "Bella, I am so sorry I don't want to hurt you." He kept crying "I am so sorry love." over and over again. I felt my humanity fading way with the rest of the life in my body.


	4. Day Two

Chapter Two: Transform Me

Day Two

The pain was not as agonizing as it was when we started; Carlise kept injecting me with more morphine about ever three hours. Each time I would scream I would hear Edward whisper "I love you it will be over soon." in my ear. The pain was still almost unbearable. I just wanted it to stop. I knew it would subside but when? I just wanted to wake up and it be all over. I let out another earth shatter scream before I drifted out of conciseness from the high amounts of morphine Carlise kept giving me.


	5. Day Three

Chapter Two: Transform Me

Day Three

The pain was now bearable. I felt like I did when James bit me. I was no longer screaming. I realized that Edward was still lying on me. He was listening to the last beats of my dying heart as I died with it. If he could have cried he would have been. I felt so bad for making him do this. I wanted to die. The guilt was more unbearable than the pain. Once the pain started to drift off I opened my eyes. "Edward" was all I could say before drifting out of conciseness. I woke up in a room I had never seen before. I saw Edward sitting in a chair next to the bed I was lying in. "Edward, is it over?" I was wondering if it was all just a dream at the time.


End file.
